


I'll Still Love You

by james_cartman87



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Best Friends, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james_cartman87/pseuds/james_cartman87
Summary: Anthony's alcohol abuse is not going unnoticed in the clubhouse. His odd behavior is seen as a cry for help to his best friend, Kris Bryant. Will Kris be able to find out what's going on with Rizzo?





	I'll Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate universe where Anthony is only dating Emily and isn't engaged to her. Also Kris isn't married or dating anyone lol.

Kris Bryant's POV

~ ~ ~

Anthony has been acting very weird and distant lately and it's something everyone's noticing (especially coach because he's not performing well). He hasn't been texting or talking to me as much and we're best friends; it's really been bothering me. 

I don't know exactly where he goes after practice or a game, but his actions and comments have lead me to believe he's out at a bar almost every night.

"Damn I got a terrible headache. Can't believe I drank that much," he'd say to someone on the phone. We're only a few lockers down from each other, allowing me to hear his woes of the night before. His excessive alcohol consumption isn't solving whatever problems he's having, so a few days later after a game I decided to bring it up to him while we were changing.

"What's up, man? We haven't talked today. Pretty exciting win tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Javy's homer was insane!" I tried to keep the conversation going. 

"Yeah," he laughed "pretty sweet."

I didn't say anything for a little bit and got dressed. He wasn't being responsive at all and I couldn't hold a conversation with him.

"Dude, what's been with you lately? You're not yourself at all," I told him.

"Just tired I guess. It's been a long day."

"But Rizz it's been the last couple of weeks not just today. Everyone's noticed and we've all been talking about your mood and-"

"So you've been talking about me behind my back? That’s cool, man. Why can't you just say it to my face like a man, huh?" he snapped. I've never had to deal with a sassy Rizz before. He's never had a short temper or been this way towards me.

"What do you think I'm doing now? What's your deal? What's with the sudden mood change recently?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about," he told me. He looked down and shook his head. 

"Bullshit," I said. "You've been in a shitty mood almost everyday the past 3 weeks. I'm just trying to help you out Rizz."

"Yeah thanks but I don't really need your help," he said with a cocky shrug. 

“Whatever, dude.” I continued packing up my locker. I looked at him again. "Where do you go every night after our games, huh?" I asked him boldly. I didn't know how this was going to turn out. 

He paused for a second. 

"What do you even mean? I go home. What kind of question is that?"

"You're not going out drinking every night, are you?"

"No? You know that Joe doesn’t like when we go out the night before games. What the hell makes you think that?"

"Everyday you come into the lockeroom hungover, and it's obvious too. I'm surprised Joe hasn't said anything to you since your numbers have been slipping," I said. I was pissed. He raised his eyebrows in shock. You never comment on another guys numbers like that. It's an unspoken rule. 

"You know what? Fuck you. I don't need your shit right now Kris. I gotta go." He started to walk away from his locker but I stepped in front of him.

"Where to?" I asked him.

"Home," he said without looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, okay." He looked me in the eyes suddenly. We stared at each other. He brushed past me and left as he called me a "prick" under his breath. 

~ ~ ~

I get a text from Rizz at around 1:00am. I'm already up watching TV because we have an off day tomorrow so I read his message. 

_"Ok I'm sorry. I shoulfnt have blown up at tou like that. Pleade forgive me."_

_"You're drunk."_

_"What no ffcj off"_  
_"Duck"_  
_"Fuck"_  
_"Okay you may be right"_  
_"I'm serious about the sorry though. I really am"_  


_"We can talk about it later. It's late."_

_"Wait"  
"I wanna talk now :("_

_"Dude just go home and get some rest."_

_"Krrriissssssss please"_

He seemed determined to talk now and I couldn't really stop him. I told him “whatever I can’t stop you” and waited for him to show up. Afterall, I wouldn't mind seeing his gorgeous face again today, because I'm in love with him. Like, head over heels in love with him. The thing is, I don't know if he feels the same way. See, he has a girlfriend so I don't think this means anything, but sometimes I catch him looking when we're in the locker room. Of course I don't mind though. He also grabs my ass a lot. Which I also don’t mind cause I do the same to him. He has one of the most amazing asses I've ever had the pleasure of seeing (and smacking). Whenever I fantasize about him I imagine grabbing his meaty pillows when he fucks me missionary. It also doesn't help that he's the sweetest guy I've ever met. He's so kind and genuine and such a great friend. Always there for me. He's the package deal: great looks, body, and personality. I would do anything to be with him. 

I hear a knock at my door around 1:30. I look in the peephole already knowing who it is. He's leaning with one arm against the wall and his head down. I open the door and he falls right into me. I have to catch him so we don't fall to the ground. He's mumbling something, I can't tell what. I bring him over to the couch and lay him down on his side, his head facing the TV. I sit to the right of him. 

"So how much did you drink tonight?" I ask. 

He starts crying. 

"Kris I'm so sorry about earlier I didn't mean to yell at you I was just so angry because Emily and I have been fighting and– and– and– I've been going to the bar every night just to get away from it all and" — he takes a few breaths — "and I always end up drinking too much and coming home and she's always mad at me." He manages to take a few breathes within his run-on sentence. "We always scream at each other and it's– it’s– been going on for weeks and I think our relationship is going to end soon and I don’t know what to do.” I didn't really know what to say. "I've been waiting so long to tell someone but I was scared no one would care."

"Anthony I'm your best friend. I'll always be here for you."

"I know, I know. It's different though."

"Why?" I ask. 

Silence. 

"I don’t know. Because it's a complicated situation," he tells me after a few seconds.

"It doesn't seem too complicated. You guys are fighting so you drink to not think about it. It's pretty common to turn to alcohol when things aren't goin' your way. But it's not healthy Rizz, you shou-"

"But the reason we're fighting makes it so difficult to talk about it with anyone."

"What's the reason?" I say, still very confused.

He pauses for almost a full minute. I look at his face. His beautiful face. I imagine what it would be like to caress his cheeks and wipe away his tears. I just want to be here for him.

"Rizz, I’m here for you. You can tell me what it is," I say. 

He pauses again. "Kris... it's you." He looks up at me, his eyes still glistening from the tears. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I love you Kris. I always have."

He looked at me. My heart stopped. I felt my face go red. I didn't know what to do or say. Could this actually be happening? Is he being serious right now? Then I remember why he's here in the first place.

"You're just drunk and stupid right now."

He immediately sits up and faces me, tears still in his eyes.

"Yeah your right. I'm reeeally drunk right now, but I swear, I do love you. It doesn't matter that I'm drunk. I know what I feel and I know that tomorrow when I wake up.... and I'm sober, I'll still love you." He leaned in and kissed me. It was the best kiss I'd ever had. His lips were so plump and the way he grabbed my head and brought me closer to him made me melt. I kissed him back and started feeling up his body. This was all happening so fast. I pulled away from the kiss. 

"Oh my god is this happening?" I asked. 

He smiled at me. We began kissing again. He grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his body. I was sitting on his lap, making out with him. He was in some pretty loose athletic shorts and I could feel my ass sitting on his dick. We made out a little more and he stood up, my legs and body still wrapped around him.

"My bedroom," I said between kisses.

"Oh you got it," he said in his sexy voice. 

We kept kissing on the way to my bed. When we got there, he fell flat on top of me and the bed. His body being on top of mine was the best feeling in the world. We continued making out, both feeling each other up. Our hands exploring the other's body. I made the bold move to reach for his cock and gave it a few strokes. It was hard, and fucking huge. While he was still on top of me, I grabbed his huge ass and began moving his body against mine. We kept dry humping but I was ready to finally see his monster in the flesh. I turned over and the roles were reversed, I was on top now. I took his shirt off and began kissing his chest. I made my way down his abdomen and finally got to his pelvis. I slowly took off his shorts, putting my mouth on his cock over his underwear. I sucked for a minute or two and after I got his shorts all the way off, I went for the underwear. His cock was at least 9 inches. I knew there was a reason I had a thing for Italian guys. 

I spit on my palm and began stroking him. I stopped teasing him and started sucking and stroking at the same time. I had never sucked dick before but it all seemed pretty natural to me. The moans I got from him were music to my fucking ears. One of the hottest things I've ever heard in my life. "You like that big boy?" I asked him. "Oh fuck yes. Kris oh my god," he could barely speak. I sucked his meaty cock for 5 more minutes and was ready for him to fuck me. 

"You ready?" I asked him.

I reached over to my dresser while still sucking him off and grabbed a condom and lube (neither of which had been needed in a while). I put the condom on his dick with my mouth. 

"I want you to fuck me. Hard."

I got down on all fours and prepared myself. He licked two of his fingers and began playing with my asshole. There was no way all 9 inches of him would fit without some stretching. He fingered my ass for a good 5 minutes and began licking it himself. The pure ecstasy was almost too much for me to handle. He then rubbed his cock up and down my crack just to tease me. I loved the anticipation though. He slowly put his cock in my ass, inch by inch taking it out everyone once in a while to make sure it didn't hurt. But once he got all the way in, he couldn't stop. He began thrusting faster and faster. 

"Harder Rizz! Harder!" I yelled. 

He slapped my ass which made it all the more hotter. His cock deep inside of me was the best feeling I'd ever had. The sweaty skin smacking together, the heavy breathing, the "oh fuck"s. Everything was perfect and just how I fantasized. He leaned down while he was fucking me, his chest against my back, going harder and harder. 

"I'm.... gonna.... cum...." he said in my ear. 

"Cum for me Rizz!"

He pulled out, pulled the condom off, turned me over just in time and came all over my chest and face. "Fuuuuckkkk," he moaned. He leaned down and kissed me. 

"I love you. Always have and I always will," he told me. We cleaned up and went to sleep cuddling each other. This was not how I expected the night to turn out, but I'm sure glad it did.


End file.
